Shrek
Shrek is Pokemon 9001 and is extremely powerful. Backstory Mew flew over to Arceus 8 and a half minutes after the universe was created and said "Arceus, how am I the original Pokemon if you existed before the universe was born and I didn't?" Arceus then told Mew "You haven't become your own father yet!? Go do it now, or else your Universe will be destroyed and I'll have to start this all over again." The beginning Meanwhile, a Politoed who owned a swamp had looked around after eating dinner to find that his swamp had become a ghetto for Weeaboo halflings. In a desperate attempt to return his swamp to normal, he prepared for a journey into the city in order to talk with the Lord Foongus as an attempt to reclaim his land. Arceus showed Mew an annoying Bidoof and said "Him. Politoed. Friends. NOW!" Mew then used mind control to influence the unlikely heroes on their journey to lord Foongus together. Lord Foongus told them when they arrived to go to a tower and rescue a Roselia. So then our heroes set out on a journey to Hydreigon's keep where Bidoof fell into a relationship with Hydreigon and he broke out of the keep with Roselia and Politoed.They then proceeded to travel through a forest where they were attacked by a band of Six-Gen Pokemon trying to be British. After the bandits were successfully defeated, the team then proceeded to Foongus' castle. In the castle, Foongus forced Roselia to agree to marry him, which made Politoed depressed and go home. That was not meant to happen, so Arceus threatened Mew with the dinner blaster and told him that Politoed was meant to marry Roselia. After pie, Mew unbound Hydreigon and located Bidoof. Bidoof, Politoed and Hydreigon bought a copy of Chef ON DVD BABY! and continued to stop the wedding, feed Foongus until he exploded, and so Politoed and Roselia got married and Roselia was free of her curse and turned into a beautiful Seismitoad. Mew then collected the Spear Pillar treasure, an illegal copy of Chef. The completion of the party Mew then went to Arceus to recieve his next instruction, create an evil counterpart of Politoed, a neutral assassin and make Politoed meet Seismitoad's parents. After the toeds' honeymoon, they were summoned to the castle of King Harikanan and his wife, Waluigi. after a brittle meeting because Dialga had a headcold, it was time to summon the evil. Mew consulted Hoopa to open the portal to the Distortion World. In order for the portal to be open, Hoopa had to be defeated in a match of Call of Duty, which was achieved because Mew was told of the power of Doritos. Mew then collected the second artifact, the custom controller and prepared for the portal. Mew threw lotsa spaghetti into the portal for 8 hours as well as a picture of Politoed. Everyone knows that spaghetti is forbidden in the distortion world, so the offending pasta and the Politoed picture fused to create a very evil Mienfoo. The other 6 hours of spaghetti, not corrupted by the Politoed image became the evil Aromatisse.